Mine to Cherish
by Inky Hula
Summary: I can only drown in his breath, revel in those words, because he is the only one. He is mine to cherish, and I am his." L/J one-shot.


**A/N: Hey! This is my first story on here...L/J. I want to thank hpobsessedrissa for the idea (even though she probably has no idea who I am). If you read her story Exception to the Rule (and if you haven't, then you should), then this is sort of a flashback that would take place in the third chapter ("My All"). Anyways, thanks for reading! Oh, and reviews would be greatly appreciated (when they're made in a nice sort of way, you know?).**

**Disclaimer: Would a first-time "author" own Lily, James, or Harry Potter? I don't think so.**

**~Lily's POV~**

Tears stream down my face. Would Petunia ever, ever forgive me? Was she going to continue doing this to me, for the rest of our lives? Ostracizing me, treating me like scum? I had to fully prepare myself in order to not break down and wail at Gram's funeral, but I was just about ready to when Petunia started ripping into me.

I slump into an overstuffed chair in the Heads' dorm. I wipe my eyes with the backs of my hands, and, oh, great, now my makeup is all smudged too, no, more than smudged. There are probably streaks of black across my face. My dress is wrinkled, and James isn't in his room, probably out with the rest of the Marauders planning a prank, laughing, so free, without a care in the world. The one person I realize that I want right now, at this moment. The one person who can make me feel better, make me feel as if he had the choice about where to spend his life, that it would be by my side.

And then suddenly, he's here. Like I wished on a dandelion or blew out a candle on a birthday cake, and he appeared. My other half.

He knows me better than almost anyone. He's spent years getting to know my personality, my temper, and me. And when he sees me, he knows that something's wrong. Obviously wrong.

"Lily." His voice brings my eyes to him. Always to him. No one else can capture my attention when James is here. He pulls my elbows and the rest of me up to stand, and presses his body against mine, and wraps his arms tightly around me. A hug. A not just any hug. This is one with warmth, with reassurance that everything was going to be alright. A hug with love.

Of course, he guesses what's on my mind right away. "Lily, Petunia is nothing to worry about." He wants to placate me, to tell me to forget about her and spend my life happy without a thought of her. Even though he knows that I can't just do that, especially when she was my best friend up until I'd been accepted into Hogwarts. Yet he tries.

I shake my head, and he sighs into my hair. "Oh, Lily…" He presses his lips to the top of my head, then to my forehead, then to my lips. It's a sweet kiss, but it still can't take my mind away. He pulls gently on my hand and leads me out the door, out the front doors of the school. We walk, and he's still hugging me to his side. We walk around the Black Lake, and sink to the ground underneath the willow tree.

I don't know how much time passes, but we stay in the same position for awhile, and I never want to move away. The moon is glowing, shining its light through the branches of the tree on us. I feel like we're in a dream, where it's only us. The stars glitter like confetti, a beautiful backdrop to this beautiful moment. We both gaze onto the calm lake as my tears cease, and my breath slows to match his.

"James…" my voice is as soft as can be, caressing over his name. "I…it…feels like, it feels like we're in a dream, doesn't it?"

I feel his eyes upon me, and I continue. The words slip out, "It feels like we're the only two people in the world." And I know we are. He doesn't need to say anything. I know he feels it too, know that he loves me. I turn to look at him, run my eyes over his beautiful face, taking my time because it's frozen for us, returning to his melting hazel and green eyes, and see the love reflecting out of them.

He speaks, his voice like velvet. "Lily…I love you."

I can only drown in his breath, revel in those words, because he is the only one. He is mine to cherish, and I am his. I cannot find a way to express how I feel. I'm still lost in his eyes, the ones that I know best.

We kiss like only two lovers can, two soul mates, two people who belong to each other, and I am gone forever in him.

**You know...a review or a suggestion would be nice. ;)**


End file.
